Tiberius Caesar
Tiberius Caesar or Tiberius Kaiser 'is the main male protagonist of The Fifth Hero of the Underworld. ''He is a Devil military, and political leader who rose to prominence during the Great War and one of the front line leaders during the Devil Civil War. Tiberius was the Commander of the Inquisition, leading the organization due to his status as the High Judge of the Underworld. Even though he is just a low-class Common Devil, he is considered to be one of the 'Top Ten Strongest Beings in the World'. Wielding two swords in each hands, Tiberius is a master swordsman and considered the greatest in the history of Devilkind. During his Self-exile after the First Devil Civil War he became the First Consul of the Triplici Consulate, he was ruler of the autonomous region called the Waste during his Self-Exile after the Devil Civil War. Tiberius established a diversified political system within the Waste. He united the various races in the Waste under his banner, building a effective administrative body that ruled over the region. Tiberius is, famous for his role in the The Commons Defiance or Caesar's Revolt by commanding the more numerous low-class devils to leave the Pillar families. The Defiance caused a deterioration of the High-class way of life that left the Pillars weakened and in dissaray. Marching 100,000 soldiers to Lilith and surrounding it, Tiberius demanded numerous amendments to the Devil Government After the Defiance, Tiberius assumed military and political power as the High Judge of the Underworld a position that rivals or even exceeds the Four Great Maous in terms of power. Intractable differences with the Pillar Houses meant that the Inquisition would face a Couq that would eventually take shape during the battle of Lucifaad. Tiberius shattered this uprising with decisive victories over the Four Maous and a historic triumph over the Pure-Blood Devils, which led to the dissolution of the Ars Goetia Government and the Triplician Consulate. After the Defeats of the Purists Faction, Tiberius then went on to proclaim himself as the Emperor of the Devils and went on to change his surname from Caesar to Kaiser. Under his title he united the Pillar Houses, the Common Devils and the Extra Demons under his rule. Using this newfound position, he quickly united the Ars Goetia and the Triplici Waste, forming the Imperium of which would become the sole Superpower within the Underworld. Tiberius has an extensive and powerful influence on the Supernatural world, bringing reforms to the Devil Underworld that he rules under an Absolute Monarchy with him as the undisputed ruler. He implemented fundamental policies in the Waste and throughout Devil Underworld. He modernized the Devil bureaucracy and civil service and pursued policies throughout the realm that ranged from tolerance to segregation. He reformed the judicial system and made it possible for devils not of Pure-Blooded stock to become judges and senior bureaucrats. Nearly all Devils made Tiberius into a model of a glorified warrior and ruler, praising his leadership, administrative efficiency, devotion to duty and success in building up the new Imperium as the sole Superpower in the Underworld. Tiberius still remains an admired figure throughout the Devil Underworld more popular than the Four Maous, and the denizens of the Waste glorified him as a great leader. '''Appearance Tiberius is handsome and young, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with short midnight black hair and dead-fished black eyes. It was revealed that the right half of his face was left heavily scarred after the events of the Battle of the Thorns, resembling wrinkles. Wherein he hid it using a basic form of illusion magic. Usually wearing all-black clothing which consists of leather boots, pants, and leather coat embroidered with the All-Seeing Eye Heraldry of the Inquisition. During the Great War and the Devil Civil war, Tiberius is notably known for his black armor that has an overall unique model with a black-metallic color scheme, and is decorated with small silver chains, intricate and ornamental designs on the boots, lower torso and gauntlets, two sets of shoulder guards underneath the initial armored spikes mounted on the shoulders, and even several large fasteners located all over the body that link each piece of the armor together. Years after the establishment of the Inquisition, Tiberius changed his choice of armor to a simple ceremonial robes adorned with jewelry and a chain mail made from Mithril, one of the strongest metal. Wearing a crown on top of his head. When in the human world, Tiberius would wear a simple tailored suit with a lapel pin of the symbol of the Inquisition and underneath is a simple long-sleeved polo with matching black tie also wearing plain black pants and leather shoes. Personality Tiberius is known for his stoic, extremely intelligent, and calculating demeanor, but also his cold, manipulative, and often unfettered attitude. The only people he hold any sentiment towards are the low-class devils, his peerage members and people close to him Tiberius' personality during the Great War and the Devil Civil War is greatly different from his current. He is sometimes very stubborn, and due to his emotions, he often charges ahead towards his enemies without a second thought whenever his comrades are insulted, treated badly, or easily defeated. A mirror to Hyoudou Issei's personality. This changed when the Pillars Family, Ajuka, Falbium, Serafall, Sirzechs and most notably Grayfia betrayed him during the closing days of the Devil Civil War. What little relationship Tiberius had with both Sirzechs and Grayfia was destroyed when Tiberius found out that his lover was cheating on him with his best friend. Tiberius dreamed to raise a family with Grayfia after the Devil Civil War, and he was utterly crushed when that dream was shattered right before his very eyes. The hypocrisy in this is that Sirzechs himself wanted Grayfia killed after Tiberius captured her during the Civil War, instead Tiberius opted to save Grayfia's life Tiberius is also shown to have no regard for the Pillars Family, knowing fully well that they are not the true rulers of the Underworld. He is shown as having no qualms with putting Heads of the Pillars in their place when necessary, normally being cold and blunt with them and exerting authority over them when need be. . Underneath his calm exterior, Tiberius can be seen to take personal satisfaction in crushing anyone who openly humiliates him. Tiberius treated his rise to power during the Defiance as a necessity, and he had the Pillars Family stripped some of its powers because it was necessary for the Common Devils to live peacefully without fear. Of all the Pillars family Tiberius only holds the Sitri Clan and Phenex Clan in high regard. Due to the fact that he saved their Clan Heads during the Siege of Agreas. Both Families supports the Tiberius and the Inquisition in the Ars Goetia Parliament forming the Populares Faction Despite his ruthless and calculating nature, Tiberius is shown to have a good side if he is impressed with someone. As shown when he commended the Rookies Four of their talents most notably Sona who he believes can be a good Pillar Head in the future Tiberius is also much more diplomatic than the Four Great Maous, as while he doesn't trust any of the other Supernatural Pantheon, he recognizes it as necessary to make some concessions to the Shinto Youkais in order to prevent a war after the events of the Nekomata Genocide. Despite of his hardened attitude, Tiberius has a very severe case of abandonment issues that stemmed first from the loss of his parents when he was young, later the loss of both his surrogate parents, the Original Lucifer and his wife Lilith. He was clearly traumatized when Grayfia had betrayed him that led him to have a massive fear of being alone It was revealed that Tiberius wanted to destroy 'Present' of the Devil Underworld and remove the 'System' that continued the divide between the Pure-Bloods and the Commoners. He believes that destroying both a new Devil Society would emerge from it's ashes replacing the Old Ways and the New Ways of the Devil Underworld and replacing it with a New Order. As a warrior, Tiberius once held the virtues of honor and glory in high regard. After the betrayal he cast such principles aside believing them the reason he was too blind to see the betrayal coming because of them. He also believes he was too blinded by his good nature to see just how selfish Sirzechs was and so hardened his heart. It hinted that while Tiberius has forsaken his friendship with the 4 Maous, his love for Grayfia Lucifuge and his dream to marry and have a family with her, and his ambition to become an Overlord, there is still a part of him that yearns for it. He just shuts it away or calls it a fleeting emotion from the past. Origins and Education Tiberius was born to Gnaeus Caesar and Mira Caesar, in one of the dirty slums of the Capital city of Lucifaad. He was their only child. Both of his parents were soldiers in Lucifer's Army and served the Overlord until their untimely death during the Great War leaving a 5 year old Tiberius to fend for himself. The young Tiberius survived by himself by stealing in the markets of Lucifaad. He had big dreams of being an Overlord after experiencing and seeing the poor treatment of low-class devils. Promising himself to elevate the situation of the commoners. Eager to prove himself, Tiberius was admitted to a military academy at the Belphegus (The Headquarters of the Old Satan Armies). He was never skilled in magic and never learned to any spell properly aside from the Teleportation. He was teased by other students for his lack in magical prowess and applied himself to swordsmanship.An examiner observed that Tiberius "has always been distinguished for his Swordsmanship. He is fairly well acquainted with battle plans and tactics. This boy would make an excellent tactician and warrior." On completion of his training at Belphegus, Tiberius was admitted to the elite Lucifer Guards in Lucifaad. He trained to become an Maou Guard. He was the first low-class to be admitted in the Lucifer Guards. He was admitted by the Original Lucifer himself. Military Career Upon completing his training, Tiberius was commissioned as a Sword Sergaent in the Morning Star Regiment ''of the Original Lucifer's Army. At this time, he was a fierce warrior, and famed for his skills with his two swords. He spent the years of the Great War in the Bloody Plains the frontline of the war, fighting in a complex three-way struggle among Devils, Angels, and the Fallen Angels. He was a charismatic military man, organizing a squads of low-class soldiers, and was given command over a battalion of volunteers. He was promoted to Sword Captain in the regular army, despite being a low-class devil He returned to Lucifaad receiving a heroes welcome and came into conflict with the heir of the Forneus Clan during that time, who had decided take credit of Tiberius achievements and sabotage his career in the Army. Tiberius was stripped of his battalion after the Forneus heir pulled some strings by using his power as a Pillar member and took command of Tiberius' small batallion '''Siege of Agreas' Tiberius rescued the Pillar Heads of the Phenex and Sitri Clan. An event where he singlehandedly lifted the year long Siege. He adopted a plan the Pillar Heads where dueled the Fallen Angel General Kokabiel with the agreement of leaving the field if one of the is defeated, he defeated the ten-winged Fallen. The defeat of Kokbiel lifted the Siege, but during it Tiberius was wounded in the thigh. He was promoted to a Commander after his achievement. Catching the attention of the Original Satan, he was put in charge of low-class devils in the Army of Lucifer Tiberius spent time launching attacks in the coast of the River Styx near Agreas while he was waiting for confirmation of the Army of Lucifer post. He devised plans for counter-attack the Fallen Angels that was led by Shemazai, Lord Sitri and Lord Phenex were ready to listen to the freshly commander The Devil army carried out Tiberius' plan in the Second Siege of Agreas and then advanced to seize the former Devil City of Hathor. From Hathor, they headed west to outflank the Fallen Angel and Angel positions around Hathor. The Rise of the Great Five After the Agreas campaign he was assigned to the Army of the Belphegor, which was engaged in the War with the Angels of Heaven. As a commander of his very own regiment he was one of the Generals in the Army and there he met Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri and Falbium Glasya-Labolas. During this period, he forged great friendship with the 4 Pillar Heirs, in this friendship he found the an unbreakable bond with Sirzechs Gremory whom he considered a brother. One day, Tiberius was removed from the list of generals in regular service for his refusal to execute the captured Angels. He faced a difficult financial situation and reduced career prospects. The Angels led out an all out assault in the Capital City of Lucifaad. The Original Lucifer, knew of Tiberius' military exploits and gave him command of the improvised forces in defence of the Capital. Tiberius had seen the forces in his previous battles and realised that the element of surprise was the key to victory. He ordered his troops to engage in Guerilla warfare. The Angels who were used in open battle, where overwhelmed by the unusual tactic. This led to their forces being reduced to the point of retreat The defeat of the assaulting Angels extinguished the threat to the capital City and earned Tiberius, Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall and Falbium sudden fame, wealth, and the patronage of the Overlords Seekers Campaign A week after the Defense of Lucifaad ,Tiberius left the Capital to take command of the army given to him by the Original Lucifer which will eventually become the Seekers of Truth or the Seekers. He immediately went on the offensive, hoping to defeat the Fallen Angel forces of Azazel before their Heaven conterparts could intervene. In a series of rapid victories during the campaign, he knocked Azazel and the Fallen Angels out of the borders of the Devil teritories in two weeks. The Seekers then focused on the Angels for the remainder of the war, the highlight of which became the protracted struggle for Boreal Valley which is located in the Southern part of the Underworld. The Angels of Heaven launched a series of offensives against the Seekers to break the siege, but Tiberius defeated every relief effort, scoring victories against Michael, Uriel, Metatron and Sandlphon. The decisive Seekers triumph came when they had overrun the Valley. With the lost the forces of Heaven retreated in their last Underworld Stronghold in the Solaire Heartlands The next phase of the campaign featured the Seeker invasion of the Solaire Heartlands. Devil forces of the Pillars in the southern part of the Underworld had been defeated by the Archangel Sandalphon after a counter-offensive to reclaim lost territories, but the Archangel withdrew his forces to protect the Solaire Heartlands after learning about Tiberius' assault. In the first encounter between the two commanders, Tiberius pushed back his opponent and advanced deep into Angel territory after winning at the Battle of Sivtar . The Angels of Heaven were alarmed by the Seekers thrust that reached all the way to Sivtar, about 100 km from the Solaire Fortress, and finally decided to mount a counter-offensive. Led by the Archangel Sandalphon the Angels and Tiberius' Seekers met in battle. It only ended when Tiberius slew Sandalphon, seeing the Archangel defeated the forces of Heaven lost heart and were quickly subjugated. Tiberius marched on Solaire Fortress and forced its surrender, ending the Angel occupation of the region of 1,100 years. Weeks after his conquest of the Solaire Heartland, the Great War ended after the Overlords were killed in combat. His application of conventional military ideas enabled his military triumphs, such as creative use of close combat as a counter to the Angels and Fallen Angels Caster type style. Tiberius could win battles by concealment of troop deployments and concentration of his forces on the 'hinge' of an enemy's weakened front. If he could not use his favourite envelopment strategy, he would take up the central position and attack two co-operating forces at their hinge, swing round to fight one until it fled, then turn to face the other. In this Seekers campaign, Tiberius' army captured thousands of prisoners and wa known for treating them well. The Seekers fought in 91 actions and won 22 pitched battles through Seeker's superior Close-Combat specialty and Tiberius' tactics. During the campaign, Tiberius became increasingly influential in Devil politics as he represented the low-class devils. He founded two newspapers: one for the troops in his army and another for circulation in the Underworld. The Pillars hated Tiberius for his victories and found him as a threat to the authority of the High-Class. Temporary peace in the Underworld After a hundred of years of constant warfare, The Devils of the Underworld, Fallen Angels of Grigori and the Angels of Heaven signed a Peace Treaty, bringing the Great War to an end. With the Underworld at peace and the lives of the people recovering, Tiberius' popularity soared to its highest levels within eyes of the numerous low-class devils. The brief peace allowed Tiberius to focus on the welfare of the low-class devils. He had managed to acquire a high level of political autonomy during the Great War, installing himself as de facto leader of the Low-class Devils. A decade of peace with Fallen Angels and Angels proved to be uneasy for the descendants of the Overlords. The Old Maous wanted to continue their families' legacy and continue the fight against the Angels and the Fallen Angels, which was met with great Opposition from the remaining Pillar Families and the Low-class Devils. Neither of both parties wanted to shed any blood after the horrors of the Great War. Devil Civil War With the Underworld practically split in three factions of the Old Maous, The Pillar Families and the Seekers. The Seekers and the Pillars signed an agreement that became the first step towards the creation of the Anti-Satan Coalition to combat the Old Maou Faction. The Coalition is led by Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri, Falbium Glasya-Labolas and Tiberius Caesar With the formation of the Anti-Satan Coalition, Tiberius and the Pillar Families had assembled a sizable force. They intended to use this force to strike at the territories held by the Old Maous. At the start, this Devil army had about 40,000 men organized by both the Seekers and the Pillars. Lasting the Internal Conflict within the Underworld for a Decade Battle of Azmodan and the Capture of Grayfia Lucifuge Tiberius knew that the Anti-Satan coalition Army could not defeat the larger Armies of the Old Maous in a head-to-head battle, so he planned to lure it away and split their forces through diversionary tactics. The main strategic idea involved the Pillar Army attack the city of Lilith. In the face of this attack, it was hoped, the Old Maous Armies would weaken their defense at Azmodan by splitting them, allowing Anti-Satan Coalition to weaken them. However, the plan unraveled after the Old Maou's victory at the Battle of Lilith. The Pillars Families then retreated to the Boreal Valley instead of linking up with the Seekers at Agreas for an attack on the city of Azmodan Tiberius had realized that the strategic situation had changed fundamentally. Facing a larger force, he decided to strike first and turned Seekers from Agreas to Azmodan. His basic objective was to conquer the city before the Old Maou's could arrive. After great secrecy and feverish marching, 20,000 easily conquered the city after it's citizens revolted against their ruler and opened the gates for Tiberius. Grayfia Lucifuge who was the Ace of the Old Maous had gathered the greater part of the Combined army to recapture the city of Azmodan. Tiberius decided not to hold out in the city but instead swung his forces to the southeast and the Seekers performed an elaborate wheeling movement that outflanked the Old Maou's positions. The maneuver completely surprised Grayfia Lucifuge, who belatedly understood that her army had been cut off. After some minor engagements that culminated in the Battle of Azmodan, Grayfia was defeated by Tiberius while the her forces finally surrendered after realizing that there was no way to break out of the Seeker's encirclement. Tiberius took Grayfia Lucifuge prisoner and was placed under his supervision. The Pillars all called for her head even Sirzechs and Ajuka who considered her a threat to the Anti-Satan Coalition but due to her being a prisoner of the Seekers they backed down. With the wound she had gotten with the battle against Tiberius, Grayfia was taken under his care. Visiting her as much as he can, Tiberius intended at first to gain information but with each visit he found himself attached to her presence. Everyday both grew closer and their relationship bloomed with each passing day as they learned from one another. It was no surprise that both devils eventually found love with each other. After a year, Grayfia joined the Anti-Satan Coalition causing an uproar fearing that Tiberius fell under her charms however Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall, and Falbium gave their support that dispelled any accusations of Tiberius as the four saw that their relationship was genuine. Battle of the Thorns ''' Following the 8 years of Civil War, The Coalition forces managed to capture Lilith the second most important city in the Underworld. The fall of Lilith provided the Anti-Satan Coalition a huge boosts in morale. At this critical juncture, both armies of the Pillars and the Seekers decided set up a foothold in the Mountain Ranges of the Thorns for a final attack to the capital city of Lucifaad. Desperate for Glory, The Old Maou's gave indication in the days preceding the engagement that the capital city was practically empty to bait the Pillars, taking the bait the Pillars left the Seekers to capture the Capital City for themselves. With the Anti-Satan Coalition Force split, the Old Maous deployed their 75,000 strong army below the foothold of the Thorns Mountain Range against the 10,000 Seekers, encircling the Seekers to launch a major assault there in the hopes of defeating them swiftly and lay siege to Lucifaad to decimate the Pillar Families. Due to the mountainous terrain and the unpredictable weather of the Thorns, the combined armies of the Old Maous were forced on foot. Using the advantageous higher position, Tiberius and the Seekers held the position out for a total of 3 consecutive days. During the first two days, The Seekers was reduced to 5,000 soldiers while the Old Maou's Combine Army was reduced from 75,000 to 20,000 due to the Guerilla tactics that Tiberius carefully employed. This was added to the fact that the Seekers were battle-hardened veterans from the Great War while the forces of the combine Armies of the Old Maous were mostly conscripts and had no prior combat experience. Enraged by the massive loss the Overlord Descendants led a charge head-on without prior planning, using this their advantage the Seekers who had the higher ground created a landslide that buried half of the remaining 20,000 soldiers. Leading to a battle between Tiberius and the Old Maou Descendants. As a Super-Devil, Tiberius held his ground but fighting not only one Ultimate-Class but three was too much for him. But against all odds, he came out victorious after defeating Shalba Beelzebub, Creuserey Asmodeus and Katarea Leviathan. With their leaders defeated the armies of the Old Maous scattered after witnessing their leader's defeat. The Seekers who were once 10,000 strong was reduced to only a thousand after the bloody battle. Losing his only protege, Maria of the Astral Tower Meanwhile, the Pillar Families who were once allied with the Seekers celebrated in the city of Lucifaad while the bloody battle ensued. '''The Series of Betrayals The Lucifaad Convention Betrayed and left for dead by the Pillars and so-called friends, Tiberius who was heavily wounded and weakened marched to Lucifaad alongside of what remained of his Seekers. Upon Arriving at the capital, Tiberius was surprised that the Pillars have already established a new government without the Seekers and claimed responsibility of defeating the Satan faction under their banner. The Leaders of the Anti-Satan Coalition held a convention to settle once-and-for-all the Issue of Governance within the Underworld through appointment of the title of Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus. The Pillar Families voted Sirzechs Gremory to take the mantle of Lucifer, as he was the ace of the Pillar Army. Serafall Sitri took the mantle of Leviathan tasked with the Foreign Affairs. Ajuka Astaroth took Beelzebub tasked with the Science and Technology department. Falbium Glasya-Labolas took the mantle of Asmodeus tasked with the Military affairs. Tiberius despite him being the most popular and supported devil in the Coalition was not chosen. Though it was suggested that he be automatically be awarded the Chancellorship, no one seconded the motion and the appointment continued. Lord Bael was elected Chacellor. Tiberius was the last to be elected, as Deputy Assemblyman. Lord Amon, protested Tiberius being appointed as Deputy Assemblyman on the grounds that the position should not be occupied by a low-class devil. Amon suggested that Tiberius should hold the position of Head of Sanitation explaining that the the position is suited for his ranking. Insulted and angered, Tiberius stormed out of the Parliament, As his dreams of becoming an Overlord was completely crushed. The only thing that Tiberius and the Seekers received was the governance of the Waste, a very unhospitable land with no value. The only recognition that Tiberius received for his role in the Devil Civil War is the title of the Fifth Hero after his fellow low-class devil took to the streets after learning that Tiberius was not proclaimed as one of the Heroes Grayfia's and Sirzech's Betrayal But the most painful betrayal that Tiberius experienced is when he found out that Grayfia that woman he loved and dreamed to have a family with, had slept with Sirzechs during the celebration of the capture of Lucifaad while he fought the Maou descendants during the Battle of the thorns. Continuing the scandalous activity behind his back until Tiberius found out one night. What happened next led to Sirzechs almost being cut in half and chopped to pieces as Tiberius went into a fit of rage as he attacked his former best friend. It took the combined efforts of Sirzech's parents along with Grayfia, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium to eventually restrain him. A week after the incident Tiberius and Sirzechs dueled to resolve and decide whom Grayfia's heart belonged to. Both Super-Devils fought and what a fight it was. The fight that made an entire war look insignificant in comparison lasted for almost three days straight with neither of them giving a moment of rest and shook the entire of the Underworld to its core. Enormous parts of the Underworld had been reduced to rubble and would take years to rebuild though thankfully no one was harmed after being evacuated to somewhere safe. After three days the victor emerged. Due to Tiberius being heavily wounded and exhausted during the Battle of the thorns, Sirzechs had the upperhand to win the match and Tiberius was defeated. Serafall, Ajuka, Falbium, Grayfia and even Sirzechs knew that Tiberius lost due to his injuries and if he was ever in full condition to fight he would have won the duel. Accepting his defeat, Tiberius Caesar was forced to watch as his best friend will have to spend his life with the woman he loved and dreamed to have a family with. Two weeks after their duel, Tiberius was arrested by the Council of Elders for the crime of Attacking an Overlord. The Sudden declaration was met with large protest around the Underworld by the low-class devils and threatened another rebellion if their hero was not acquitted of all charges. After several debates in the Parliament, he was released. Self-Exile to the Waste With no word to anyone, Tiberius and the Seekers left the capital and set out to the Waste in order to build a life in the land given to them. The Parliament gave him sovereignty over the land and allowed him to rule the region. In the first five years as ruler of the Waste he created a small navy and army, developed the iron mines, oversaw the construction of new roads, issued decrees on modern agricultural methods, and overhauled the island's legal and educational system. His most notable achievement was uniting the Orcs, Elves, Dwarves and the various races under his banner During his governance and administration the Waste became a trading hub in the Underworld and the richest region The Commons Defiance or Caesar's Revolt A Decade after the Civil war the majority of the Pillar Families began to enslave the low-class devils for profit and personal pride. Even though the current Four Great Maous abolished the practice they were unable to stop the practice. Tiberius who saw the plight of his fellow low-class was angered of the unending oppression of his people, with a large announcement that was heard around the Underworld he ordered the low-class devils to leave their masters and migrate to the Waste, Days later, millions of common devils arrived in the city of Miraneus after hearing his announcement. With the disappearance of the common devils the High-Class way of life eventually began to crumble with no servants to serve them, no tax to fund their extravagant lifestyle and undermanned armies to defend themselves. The Clans of the Pillars were left weakened and in dissaray. With large support in the Underworld and a large manpower at his disposal, Tiberius Caesar began to march his reformed Seekers that now numbered 100,000 soldiers to Lilith The Pillar Armies was sent to intercept him and made contact in the former capital city of Lucifaad. Tiberius approached the army alone, dismounted his dracolisk and, when he was within spell range, shouted to the soldiers, "Here I am. Kill me, if you wish." The soldiers quickly responded with, "Long Live Tiberius" He then marched towards Lilith with a growing army. The unpopular Pillar Heads fled to Lilith after realizing they now had armies to defend them. Tiberius arrived in Lilith encircling the Capital. It was there he forced his former friends the Four Maous and the Pillar to add new amendments in the Devil Government. Seeing that their race was on the brink of another Civil War and possible extinction of the Pure-bloods, Sirzechs, Ajuka, Falbium, Serafall and the Pillar Families agreed to his demands. His Demands were that the Commoner's Rights to be upheld, the reinstatement of the Council of Elders as an Advisory Group, Abolishment of the Pure-Blood Immunity Law and the establishment of the Seekers as the only Police Force and a Reincarnation Association within the Underworld. Without question the Pillars and the Four Maous implemented the new changes in the government. With the new system in place the low-class devils went back to their former territories and everyday lives. Tiberius was given the position of High Judge and his very own set of Evil Pieces (the only Low-class to receive it) by the Four Maous which he coldly accepted. Reign as the High Judge of the Underworld While in Lilith, Tiberius stayed within the Capital to oversee the Amendments first hand. His first step was the establishment of the Inquisition which were composed of the former Seekers. In order to enforce the new amendments and protect both low-class and reincarnated devils. As the only Devil with the only organized Military, Tiberius pushed for laws that improved the welfare of the low-class devils. Leading to a split within the Ars Goetia Parliament of the Cras Faction (Neutral), the Optimates Faction (Purists) and the Populares Faction (Liberals) 'Stray Cat' Incident 8 Years before the start of the series. The Pillar Families began the systematically kill Nekomatas in the Underworld after Kuroka, a former bishop kill her master, Cleo Krishnus after rumors of becoming mad from the usage of Senjutsu. Fearing the Nekomata's power, the Pillar Families began purging the Cat Youkai Race. The unreasonable Grenocide was halted when Kuroka surrendered before the Ars Goetia Parliament. Kuroka underwent a trial before the Grand Assembly and just as she was about to be handed her verdict. Tiberius intervened in the trial and proved the innocence of Kuroka. However, she was forced to serve the Inquisition while her sister, Shirone was adopted to the Gremory Clan. Through Tiberius actions, the purge was stopped and the remaining Nekomatas were under his protection until they were handed to the Shinto Youkais. Saving the Nekomata race from extinction, Tiberius formed an alliance with Yasaka, the Kyuubi of Kyoto and established a coalition force called Night Raid. Sitri Heir Kidnapping Incident Years before the start of the series Sona Sitri, Heiress of the Sitri Clan was kidnapped by two S-class Rogue Devils who were employed by Katarea Leviathan. This had created a short political instability within the Pillar Houses as the young Sona was both an Heiress and sibling of the current Leviathan, Serafall. Understanding the implication of such and with his close relationship with the Sitri Clan, Tiberius went on to save her. After a skirmish between him and the two Devils, Tiberius was invited by Sona to a game of chess in which he had beaten her unknowingly becoming engaged to her. He only knew knowledge of this when Lord and Lady Sitri informed him, surprisingly he accepted as he found Sona an intriguing girl. Second Devil Civil War With the rising tensions and numerous crisis between the Pillar Devils and the Common Devils, it seems that another Civil War was inevitable. With this knowledge in had, Tiberius took advantage of the situation by arresting two Pillar Heirs that had broken the Common Amendments. Sentencing both the Gremory and Astaroth Heir to death, in retaliation the Optimates began to attack the Common Devils furthering the divide in the Devil Underworld. The Day when Rias Gremory was set to be executed 2,000 soldiers along with the Optimates and Sirzechs Lucifer intervened in order to both rescue the Gremory Heiress and oust Tiberius. Instead of handing over Rias, Tiberius opted to kill her right in front of them. Leading for both Sirzechs along with Issei who joined in hopes to rescue her transformed into his Juggernaut Drive. The three Devils fought at the main plaza of Lucifaad with Tiberius eventually coming out as the decisive winner. Just moments after the defeat of Sirzechs Lucifer, the remaining Maous, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub and Falbium Asmodeus went on to engage Tiberius after hearing his intention of destroying the 'System'. After a long fight with his former friend, Tiberius would eventually become victorious. With the defeats of the Four Maous, the Death of Ierimond Amon one of the Optimates Leaders and the subsequent betrayal of the Bael Clan. The Remaining rebels retreated and holed themselves within the halls of the Lucifer Palace. Using the Civil War to his advantage, Tiberius would then force the Pillar Houses even the ones who remained neutral and even allied with him to sign a Geas Contract pledging their allegiance to him and recognizing his authority this also extends to the Extra Demons. Without anyone to oppose him and having the approval of the majority of the Common Devils, Tiberius then would proclaim himself as the Emperor of the Devils and changing his name from Caesar to Kaiser. Under this new title, Tiberius outranks every Pillar Clans and would then went onto dissolve the Ars Goetia Government and the Triplician Consulate replacing it with the Imperium. Reign as the Emperor of the Devils and Kaiser of the Imperium Kuoh Crisis and the Peace of Lanyon Image Tiberius became a Devil icon who symbolises military genius and political power. Since his rise to power, attributes him to the change within the Devil society itself. During the Devil Civil War he was taken seriously by the Old Maou Faction as a dangerous upstart tyrant, poised to invade and plunder. The Purists nicknamed him as the Taskmaster, due to his status as the Original Lucifer's favorite commander during the Great war. After the Civil War the Populares controlled Lucifaad Academy depicted Tiberius as a opportunists and a backstabber. Military Tactician Contrary of his background as a Common Devil,Tiberius proved himself as a proven commander in battle. He frequently led his military forces personally and always at the frontline of the fighting. He is often admired by both the Devils and his enemies as the greatest tactical genius of all time, especially for his usage of the oblique order of battle, in which attack is focused on one flank of the opposing line, allowing a local advantage even if his forces were outnumbered overall. Even more important were his operational successes, especially preventing the unification of numerically superior opposing armies and being at the right place at the right time to keep enemy armies out. Tiberius Caesar's most notable and decisive military victories on the battlefield were the Siege of Agreas, fought during the Great War, the Solaire Heartlands Invasion, where Tiberius defeated several of the Heaven's greatest Seraphs and the Battle of the Thorns, which was the Decisive battle that ended the Devil Civil War pitting Tiberius's 10,000 troops against the Old Maous' combined force of 75,000. Titles and Honours Former titles Great War and Civil War * Tiberius Caesar, Marshal of Lucifer's Army and Commander of the Seekers of Truth Defiance Era * His Excellency Tiberius Caesar, The Honorable High Judge, First Consul of the Triplici Consulate, King of the Rock, Grand Paragon of Orzimmar, Sword of the Underworld, Protector of the Waste, Warchief of the Horde, Keeper of Arlathan, Sovereign of Kirkwall and Supreme Commander of the Inquisition Full Title His Imperial and Royal Majesty Tiberius Kaiser, By laws of the Imperium Charter, Kaiser of the Imperium, Emperor of the Devils, King of the Rock, Grand Paragon of Orzimmar, Sword of the Underworld, First Citizen of the Waste, Warchief of the Horde, Keeper of Arlathan, Proctector of the Charter, Co-Prince of Agreas, and Sovereign of Kirkwall, Miranaeus and Lucifaad P'owers and Abilities' I'mmense Demonic Power': Tiberius is one of the most powerful Devils in the Underworld, if not the most powerful. In fact, along with Sirzech Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub and Rizevim Livan Lucifer, he is one of four Devils considered Super Devils, with their powers and abilities transcending beyond the boundaries of the regular Devils, far exceeding even those of the Four Original Satans. Azazel even stated that Tiberius is the most powerful Devil in existence due to his power and Political connections * The Black Miasma: A power exclusive only to Tiberius, it was first shown to have the ability to read the souls of individuals. It gives the ability to become intangible to physical attacks but its downside is that it is can be countered by magic based attacks. When using this in combat Tiberius would cover the battlefield in a similar fashion of a Fog by using his Miasma. In combat he uses his intangibility defensively, allowing opponents and their physical attacks to pass through him without harming him but he needs to reform and become tangible to attacks his opponents. * King of the Abyss: Using the High Abyss, Tiberius armour will change to a distinctive medium plate armour. In this form the armor's putrefied appearance and the aura of darkness that it oozes is due to him using the powers and energy of the Abyss. In this form he is shown to easily overpower a partial True form of Sirzechs Lucifer despite losing an arm. It is also shown that he could conjure a black barrier made from the Abyss. Due to unknown reasons, he is shown to have survive from being disintegrate by the Power of Destruction. * Nameless Void: Tiberius' true form. Before using this form, Tiberius would have to summon all of his swords then chanting as a small patch of flame exuding the energies of his Demonic Energy and the Abyss. Stabbing the swords onto the flames, it would began to meld together forming a coiled sword. After finishing the last line of the chant, a bright orange light would engulf Tiberius that destroyed a barrier created by three Maou-Class Devils. Finally a black sun would began to form above him glaring down at any opponents fool enough to oppose him ' '''Master Dual Swordsman: '''Considered as the Greatest swordsman in Devil History. His Immense talent with his two swords is greatly feared and respected in the Supernatural World and it is rumored that with a single swing of the Imperator can cut down a mountain in half. '''Sulyvahn Style: (One Eyed-Style) '''A style of sword fighting where the practitioner wields two swords in each hand, one longer and one shorter. There are many different techniques for this sword style, including high speed undending attacks, intentional delays to catch opponents off-guard and large covering distance of its attacks. Tiberius created this style earning him the monikers Dread Knight and the Sword of the Underworld. Only two people have mastered this fighting style, Tiberius Caesar and the now deceased Maria Belial Combos3.gif Combos2.gif Combos.gif '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Tiberius is also highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat as it is one of his specialty. Master Tactitian: Recognized by both Allies and enemies as the greatest Devil Commander during the Great War due to his unusual form of strategical placement and movements. Able to devise plans in a short amount of time Immense Strength: '''As a swordsman, Tiberius makes up his lack of the Arcane talents with his strength in wielding his blades. He was shown to have a great deal of physical strength during the Great War as shown when he was responsible for breaking Excalibur into seven pieces. This had been shown when Sirzechs Lucifer blocked an overhead attack from Tiberius' High Abyss, stating that all his strength and stamina have all been used '''Immense Speed: '''Tiberius' speed and reflexes is just as great as his strength. He is capable of swing his swords at incredible speed that appears to be so fast that some people his blades had disappeared. '''Immense Durability: Can withstand the hardest of hits and powerful spells as shown when he defeated Shalba Beelzebub, Katarea Leviathan, and Creuserey Asmodeus by himself. The extent have been fully shown when he took numerous Power of Destructions and a Longinus Smasher and survived losing only an arm on the process. Instant Regeneration: One who would rapidly heal/regenerate from any and all injuries - no matter how destructive they were - and be restored to perfect health and condition. This was early shown during the the fight with Sirzechs Lucifer when his body was destroyed from inside out by the energy of the Power of Destruction. Immense Stamina: Possesses an infinite amount of Stamina as shown when he battled Sirzechs Lucifer for three consecutive days despite being heavily wounded. Blacksmith: '''Tiberius forged his two of his three swords by himself and shown to be very exceptionally skilled '''Equipment and Familiars FireKeeper.jpg|'The Fire keeper of Imperator' MaidenInBlack.jpg|'The Maiden In Black of Luris' PlainDoll.jpg|'The Plain Doll of High Abyss' The Imperator (Emperor in Latin) -Tiberius' long sword, which means it is well suited to both cutting and thrusting, tapered to thrust as well as slash, With three fullers incised into the blade to reduce weight. The dark steel indicating it is made of Vibranium, a rare, naturally occurring ore with energy manipulating qualities that is only found in the deepest of the Nine Circles of Hell. The blade has red and black ripples through the steel and its scabbard is garishly decorated with gold, ironwood and red leather at the end of the pommel is an all-seeing eye of the seekers. * Flames of Kalameet: Signature of the Sword where it lights up with flames of Tiberius' familiar, Kalameet the High Dragon of Chaos. * Blazing Inferno: This technique allows Tiberius to create a great inferno with a simple wave of the Imperator. The fire generated by the attack completely consumes whatever is caught within it until only ashes remain. The flames created by the Imperator can be controlled, with great precision, by Tiberius to attack only the targets he chooses, and he has power over the intensity of the flames. * Profaned Tyrant: ' '''Luris (Justice in Latin) ' -Tiberius' bastard-sword, it's size midway in length between a short sword and a long sword. Unlike a long sword it is more suitable in thrusting than slashing opponents. The Luris is simple in design with its handle only made from blackwood and it's steel made from Mithril. * '''Miasmic Blade: The Luris will glow black indicating it is enhanced with Tiberius Black Miasma * Phantom Copy: 'An ability wherein the Luris can summon an ethereal copy of Tiberius. It seems to imitate the attacks of the original. '''The High Abyss ' -Tiberius' Greatsword and the Most Powerful Demonic Sword, it is a blade of pure power that can only be wielded by Tiberius and Sif. Not much is known of its abilities but it was forged by Tiberius with the help of the Orcs, Dwarves and the Elves of the Waste after the Defiance. It was revealed that one of it's main ingredients is the Fang of Sif. Inside the sword is another world that Tiberius rules along with the Plain Doll, the sentient spirit within the High Abyss. * 'Profaned Darkness: ' * 'Abyssal Servants: ' * 'Wrath of the Abyss: ' '''Kalameet Tiberius' main familiar, Kalameet is a High Chaos Dragon whom Tiberius tamed in the Familiar forest. His strength is that below of High-Class beings. Tiberius would sometimes ride Kalameet into battle Entoma Vasilissa One of Tiberius' Familiar. Entoma is an Arachnoid whom Tiberius contracted within the Familiar Forest. Her species are known for killing their Masters, however it is shown that Entoma is subservient to the Fifth Hero. Normally she is used to represent her master as shown during the meeting with Griselda Quarta Major Battles * Tiberius vs. Sandalphon = WON * Tiberius vs Shemazai = WON * Tiberius vs Ludwig, The Holy Blade = WON * Tiberius vs. Kokabiel = WON * Tiberius vs Michael = WON * Tiberius vs. Gehrman = WON * Tiberius vs Shalba, Katarea, Creuserey= WON * Tiberius vs Sirzechs = LOST * Tiberius vs. Mikos of the Red Fire and Decimus the Venom = WON * Tiberius vs. Issei (Juggernaut Drive) and Sirzechs Lucifer = WON * Tiberius vs. Serafall Leviathan, Falbium Asmodeus, and Ajuka Beelzebub = WON Upcoming * Tiberius vs. Kokabiel * Tiberius vs. Ludwig, The Accursed/Holy Blade * Tiberius vs Osiris vs Set. * Tiberius vs. Hades * Tiberius vs. King of the Tepes Clan Quotes Quotes by Tiberius: "I lost 9,000 soldiers under my command while my so-called friends celebrated" - Tiberius Caesar to Hyoudou Issei "Why? You ask that? All of you who abandoned me and my men during the Civil War? I revolted against you and the others since you all cannot do your jobs properly. I have moved on but I will never forget what you all did to me and my soldiers who sacrificed their lives so that you Four can seat in that position you all dearly coveted." - Tiberius Caesar to Serafall Leviathan "I don't care about the position of Overlord anymore. My priority is only the Waste and the Common Devils" -Tiberius Caesar '' ''"Are you really going to start another Civil War just for your sister?" - Tiberius Caesar asked Sirzechs Lucifer before the start of the Battle of Lucifaad 'As of this moment forth the Triplici Consulate of the Waste and the Ars Goetia Government is now dissolved. With it the Imperium shall takes its place to unify the Devil Underworld.' -Tiberius Kaiser's formerly Caesar first Decree after coronating himself as the grand authority of the Devils Quotes about Tiberius: "With all his Political Connections and Personal Power, he is the most dangerous Devil in existence" -Azazel's analysis on Tiberius Caesar Trivia * Tiberius' height is around 6 feet * Tiberius' birthday is on June 30 * Tiberius' blood type is O. * Tiberius' appearance is based off of the imagination of the reader themselves. * Tiberius had an apprentice once her name is Maria of the Astral Tower, she died during the Battle of Thorns. After that Tiberius never took another student * He hates eating bitter foods but loves spicy ones * He is the same age as the Four Great Maous * He broke Excalibur into seven pieces during the closing days of the Great War, after fighting the wielder of the True Excalibur, Ludwig the Holy Blade * His rise to power is inspired by both Napoleon Bonaparte and Frederick the Great * The only Overlord he holds in high regard is the Original Lucifer Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Wakaruzei21